As a portable wireless device having an antenna element and a ground wire element, for instance, portable wireless devices disclosed in, for instance, patent literatures 1 to 5 are known. The antenna element and the ground wire element are frequently arranged in an upper part of a casing of the portable wireless device. However, in a straight type portable wireless device represented by a smart phone which is recently popularized, the antenna element and the ground wire element are ordinarily arranged not in the upper part of the casing which comes close to the head part of a human body, but in a lower part of the casing separated from the head part of the human body from the viewpoint of a design on SAR (Specific Absorption Rate). The SAR means energy absorbed by a system of a unit mass in a unit time.